Entry Fifty Five
by Wahla
Summary: Hayner gets his hands on his special someone's diary. The unexpected-or not so unexpected-ensues and in the end he'll probably owe Roxas a lifetime of sea salt ice cream. -Rated T for language- Seiner Seifer/Hayner


**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies, I don't own.**

_I actually started writing this while I was working on my other fic. I'll be putting up more one-shots like this (separately though), Seiner is my favorite pairing and it's kinda unloved! So I thought it wouldn't hurt to put this mess up. _

_**edit:**__ fixed a few spelling/grammar errors. Including a rather hilarious one where I put 'dairy' instead of 'diary'. _xD

* * *

"…What do you think it is?" His best friend muttered, almost afraid to ask-what they were doing, what they had was so wrong! Yet too tempting to leave alone…

"Does it matter? Guys, I don't think this is such a good idea-_you know who that belongs to!_" Olette nervously whispered as she stared at the notebook clutched in Hayner's hand as if it was poisonous. Hayner waved off both of their complaints and huffed,

"_I can read, _of course I know whose notebook this is-that's why I'm so interested in it! If it was anyone else then I wouldn't..." Hayner cut himself off, realizing how weird it sounded once the words were said aloud- unfortunately the spiky haired blonde finished for him.

"Care. _You wouldn't care._" Roxas said narrowing his eyes at the other blonde; Roxas knew all too well of Hayner's strange behavior concerning the person who owned the notebook. He was his best friend after all. Hayner wavered under Roxas's look, the almost glare burning holes through the front he had created. Who was he kidding? The boy could read him like a book with just a glance; he wished at times like these that Roxas would be just like Olette or Pence and drown him in ice cream-hoping that it would fix all his problems; oblivious to the truth.

But then he would just draw away from Roxas as well, like he had already been with the other two in the group; their presence here today was on Roxas's whim-to go eat ice cream on the clock tower for old time's sake. They had been heading back to the usual place when Hayner nearly stepped on the notebook as they crossed the sandlot. Hayner deemed it an amazing discovery, secretly giddy like a kid with a new toy.

Warning blue eyes locked with determined chocolate ones, Roxas's look increased in edge with each passing moment. Hayner could tell when the other blonde's resolve broke- the boy's brow creased and his teeth clenched. "We'll be right back." Roxas bit as his hand darted out and grabbed Hayner's wrist and drug him from the room- not stopping until Hayner forced his way out of his friend's grip.

"Roxas! _What the hell?_" He asked, even though he knew quite well what was going on. He was going to call him out on it, call him out on his secret. And he was going to deny it endlessly.

"You're an idiot." Roxas said, strangely not sounding angry at all. Hayner's mind drew blanks each time he tried to figure out how his friend had calmed down or why, why, _why _he wasn't angry.

"Huh?" He intelligently replied, blinking slowly, a small frown falling into place as uneasiness started to take him over. His best friend turned to look at him with an odd look on his face.

"So you were just going to hide it from me, right? Hide it from everyone, that you're-"

"_Don't you even start with me!"_ Hayner interrupted, his voice unnaturally cold, Roxas stepped back, looking as if he had been physically slapped. "You're the same way! I've seen you all cozy with Mr. tall, red and spiky! _'Roommate'_ _my ass! _When were _you_ going to tell me you two hooked up?" Hayner accused.

"This isn't about me Hayner! It's about you, and if you want to drag me into the mess, then fine! How about this? I've actually _told_ him I like him." Roxas burst, angry that Hayner had brought his ordeal into the matter.

Hayner looked down, biting his lip as he tried and failed to think of a good come back. Roxas was right, his crush knew nothing about his feelings, but it was all for a good reason.

"B-but…you didn't tell me." He whimpered, Roxas sighed and retorted, "Neither did you."

Hayner shook his head angrily, trying to win back control of the argument- trying to prolong his denial desperately.

"This is completely different Roxas; your guy returns the feelings. Mine would laugh and then probably beat the shit out of me for being a 'faggot'." Came the perfect excuse, if it had been anyone else it would've worked. Too bad this was Roxas he was arguing with.

"Hayner, you haven't even tried so how would you know? Love works in weird ways." His best friend scoffed back at him.

The camo wearing teen let out a breathy laugh, "Roxas it doesn't take a genius to figure out Seifer would flip shits about this!"

The spiky blonde smirked, "Well at least we have you admitting it at all, now just admit it to Seifer and its all peachy-"

"Admit what to me, lamer?" A voice intruded from the mouth of the ally. Both teens jumped and turned towards the intruder; Hayner caught a glimpse of who it was and wanted to die.

* * *

"I can't believe this! How did the washing machine rip a hole in the damn thing without me noticing?" Seifer hissed as he lethally glared at the backpack in his hands. It had a nice big hole in the bottom, from which a special item had dropped from. Of all things to drop from it- why not a text book or something he didn't give a shit about? Why his _diary?_

Not many people knew Seifer had a soft side, but it didn't matter because the only people who did know were Rai and Fuu- his best friends. However even they didn't know he owned a diary. And he never would tell them- because Seifer Almasy did _not_ write his feelings down like some pubescent girl overwhelmed with emotions. He was tough, and he knew the things written down in the dairy betrayed that very notion! There were reputation destroyers in the plain black notebook and if anyone happened to read it- then he would just have to_ make them forget!_

Seifer nodded as his plan was set. It would be a pain to go through, in reality he was desperately hoping no one had found it at all, so he could go home and burn the damn thing; never having to worry about it again! It was a horrible idea to have a dairy in the first place, but his councilor insisted on it, _among other things_, to avoid punishment with school and the law_. _

He would just burn it, screw what the councilor had said! Now if only he could find it…

"_Roxas it doesn't take a genius to figure out Seifer would flip shits about this!" _A voice echoed from the alleyway and he spun around facing the direction of the ally. Did they just say his name? What would he 'flip shits' about?

"_Well at least we have you admitting it at all, now just admit it to Seifer and its all peachy-"_ Someone retorted, what in the world were the two talking about? And why did it concern himself? It really pissed him off that some people would _dare_ talk behind his back. After painstakingly building up his reputation- it still wasn't enough to earn respect with some.

Seifer stormed to the ally, slowly simmering in his anger-which only spiked when he saw it was Chickenwuss and the lamer.

"Admit what to me, lamer?" Seifer hissed; his voice venom and his look pure ice. Hayner looked about ready to die and it only made him scowl more. What was he up too?

"A-a-ah, Seifer. When did you get here?" Chickenwuss squeaked, Seifer would've questioned the odd behavior had he not been so angry. "Why does it matter? Were you saying bullshit you don't want me to hear?" Seifer bit out as he started to corner the stuttering blonde.

Hayner swallowed hard and looked up at him- pale as a ghost - Seifer glared, "Well chickenwuss, you going to fess up or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

Said 'chickenwuss' was about to stutter some excuse when the _other lamer's_ voice bellowed down the alleyway.

"_Tuesday; entry fifty five. It took a lot of control to keep it together today, I had him pinned after our struggle match and I couldn't keep the thought from my head 'how fun it would be to just take advantage of chickenwuss right now'!"_

Time seemed to stand still for that moment; neither of the two moved a muscle [or breathed]. Hayner stood shell shock, staring at Seifer as he had earlier, except his skin had flushed to a hot cherry color. This brought Seifer 'back to life'. Roxas was reading his dairy, and he was reading _that_ entry. _Shit._

"LAMER!" He shouted turning around in every direction-searching for Roxas, unable to tell which way his voice was coming from. Hell, he hadn't even noticed the lamer had even snuck off or the fact that the son of a bitch had his was reading **his** diary!

"_It's been a while since I admitted to myself that I actually had a thing for lamer, er- Hayner. But I never imagined I'd be so close to losing control- and it was this idiot who's the cause of it all. I was saved from embarrassing myself when chickenwuss socked me a good one (one of his few) and knocked me off him. Oh how the mighty have fallen, I'm in love with a lamer. Signed, Seifer Almasy."_

It was too late; there was no way he could get out of this. There was no way for Hayner to 'un-hear' the words no matter how much he wanted to believe in magic [or perhaps severe brain hemorrhaging]. _Almost_ afraid of what he'd see, Seifer turned to look at Hayner. He blinked when he saw the boy crying of all things!

"Y-you big jackass." Hayner whispered through his smile, Seifer taken a back slightly arched an eyebrow and was about to question his crush when he was cut off by Chickenwuss's lips crashing into his own. And without a thought of hesitation- returned the favor as his arms snaked around the skater boy.

* * *

Roxas smiled down at the couple from his perch up on the fire escape over looking the ally- which he had climbed onto while the two had begun their quarreling. He sighed and rolled his eyes._ 'I told you love works in weird ways'. _He smirked as he thought of a few things for his best friend to do in return for the favor he just done for him.

"_So…when am I going to get a straight forward confession?" _Hayner questioned after the kiss ended. The beanie wearing boy replied with a snort, _"When I get one from you."_

Roxas laughed softly, watching the two make their way out of the ally, continuing their banter as they left.

Releasing a sigh he got ready to leave but looked down at the ten foot drop, gulped and whipped out his cell phone, "Axel, um, I need you to come get me, Axel don't freak out now… but I'm kinda stuck. Whoa, calm down- _let me explain!_"

_And they lived happily ever after. Even Roxas, who learned that boyfriends could also be used to cushion a fall._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:** _So I didn't lose everyone at the cheesy emotional fighting between Roxas and Hayner? -phew- Scoooore. This was my first Seiner fic, but definitely not my last! It'd be a great help if some of you clicked the amazing green 'Review' button. Thank you, I hope you guys enjoyed it!_


End file.
